Irresistible
by SecretAgentTeenWolf
Summary: Oliver Whittemore, more commonly know as Ollie is Jackson's twin brother who has been at boarding school for the past seven years. Now he's back in Beacon Hills and at Beacon Hills High School what happens when he gets pulled into the supernatural goings on, finds out he isn't exactly human and meets a boy called Danny is when his life changed. -REPOST, READ AGAIN!-


**I don't own Teen Wolf!**

**I want this to be a Danny/OC but I don't know... tell me what you think.**

**Oliver is portrayed by Nick Roux (I don't own him either)**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

I tapped my foot against the porch floor impatiently.I had to have been stood waiting outside my house for about a hour now. You'd think when you finally come home after years away at a boarding school at least someone would be there to meet you.I didn't even have a key!

Five minuets later saw my twin brother,Jackson, stepping out of his car and walking up to me with a beautiful strawberry blonde girl following him.

"Ollie!"Twin shouted pulling me into a bro-hug. Oh so he hadn't forgot I was coming.

"Jack,"I greeted back hugging him tighter. I didn't care what it looked like to the girl stood behind him, I hadn't seen my brother since last Christmas when he came to visit me with our parents.

Letting go of my twin I turned to the girl and greeted her, "Hey beautiful,"I said with a didn't reply to me but send Jackson a look that said are you really just going to stand there and let this random guy flirt with me.. not that I mind. Okay so this was obviously Lydia, who my brother had talked to me about many times over Skype.

"Relax Lyds,"Jackson reassured, placing his muscular arms around her waist and pulling her closer before continuing,"This is my twin brother Oliver, not identical obviously I got the better genes,"He stated chuckling at himself, we defiantly weren't identical, my hair was a lighter blonde whilst his was a darker.

"And I'm gay,"I said to her with a sly wink, which caused her to smile. "But, the only people who know that in Beacon Hills are now you and Jackson so if you could keep it on the down low for a while,"I added as an after thought.

"Okay I will, and I think there is nothing wrong with being gay, Danny is. I'm Lydia,"She said in one breath introducing herself and someone called Danny? before grabbing Jackson's keys out of his hand and stalking into our house.

"I'm Oliver!"I called after her but she had already stalked into the house, hips swaying. "Well she's feisty,"I commented to my twin before heading inside the house myself to see how much my childhood home had changed.

* * *

"How long are you here for?"Lydia asked bluntly, half a hour later whilst me, Jackson and her were sat in the living room watching TV.

"I'm here to stay,"I say smiling at both of them, even though only have being in Lydia's company for around a hour, I found out she was bitchy and smart but she tries to hide it. This was the beginning of a lovely friendship.

"Do you like shopping?, Danny doesn't like shopping,"She asked me, once again mentioning this Danny person.

"It's Okay, I guess... If you want me to go with you.. I will,"I replied back, I actually hated shopping but I wanted to make friends with people who wasn't my twin brother and shopping with Lydia could be interesting.

"Okay, you're coming to the mall with me after school tomorrow,"She said and that was that... I was going to the mall with Lydia.

"So..Who's Danny?"I asked after twenty minuets of listening to Lydia tell Jackson why they needed to watch the note book again.

My question earned a strange look from Jackson and a smirk from Lydia...Was I missing something?

"He's my best friend and is on the Lacrosse team,"Jackson replied.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I rolled over and fell off the side of my bed. _Ouch._

"Get ready we leave in twenty minuets!"Jackson said barging through my door before leaving again.

"Oh okay knock next time, wait! twenty minuets!"I exclaimed trying to get up off the floor before getting caught up in my duvet and falling down, again. I'm really not going to get on the lacrosse team.

Finally achieving my goal of the morning which consisted of me standing up successfully. I got dressed dawning my usual leather jacket before styling my blond hair into it's signature Mohawk. Don't judge me! I am who I am!

* * *

"Hey, Mom, Dad, Jack,"I greeted walking into the kitchen.

"You ready to go?"Jack asked me, clapping me on the shoulder and walking outside to his car not letting me answer.

"Well I guess I'm ready to go,"I sarcastically said to my parent before grabbing an apple and slipping it into my bag.

"Have a good first day honey,"Mom said, pulling me into a hug and kissing my head. I'm not five mother!

"I will, bye guys!"I reply before turning to walk out the door.

"Don't break too many girls hearts,"My dad said with a chuckle causing me to squash my eyes shut, I'm glad I'm facing away from them.

"I wont,"I laughed falsely before walking off to join my twin in his car.

* * *

Once we got to school Jackson got out and hit a boy around our age with the car door in the process, " Dude - watch the paint job"He hissed in his jerk voice causing me to role my eye's.

"Don't be mean Jackson,"I said to my twin before turning to the boy who was looking at me with wide eyes. Well I guess nobody ever stood up to Jackson a surprise.

"You okay, man?"I asked the boy, who just nodded his eyes wide. "Okay then,"I said before walking off, my brother had abandoned me, leaving me to find my way around on my own. Thank god I just say Lydia walk past with her friends.

"Hey Lyds,"I called cheerfully, causing her to slow so I could catch up to her. Wrapping my arm around her small shoulders.

"Hey Ollie,"She greeted back, slyly rolling her eyes at her friends who were practically drooling over ladies I'm gay.

"Show me to the office?"I asked causing her to nods and beckon me to follow her.

"I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since - Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia - You look - Like you're gonna ignore me. You're the cause of this, you know."I heard a voice say as me, Lydia and her 'friends' walked past the boy I had met earlier and what seemed to be his friend, who looked cute, both of them but not my type.

"Hey, Who's that?"I heard the voice once again ask. There talking about me!

"I don't know!I think he's new. I mean he showed up with Jackson this morning maybe they know each other?"The other boy said.

"Great, we don't need another Jackson,"Was the last thing I heard before I was too far away to hear anything.

* * *

After following Lydia around for awhile, she finally realised that I had absolutely no idea where I was going so she sent me back outside to wait for someone to help me.

Sitting down next too a pretty brown haired girl who was obviously new as well, I couldn't help but overhear her phone conversation, "Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it. Everything except a pen. Oh, my God, I didn't actually forget a pen. Okay, okay. I gotta go. Love ya."

Smirking to myself I turned to the girl before saying with a smile, "I'd give you a pen but, I only have one and I kinda need that,"

"That's Okay, I'l find one somewhere, hopefully,"The girl said with a laugh whilst flashing me a 's cute, too bad I don't swing that way.

"Sorry to keep you waiting"The vice-principle said coming up to us both motioning for us to follow her.

"So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?"She asked the girl, causing me to turn and listen curiously.

" No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in my family."

"Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while."The vice-principle said before heading into a class room and motioning for the girl to follow her and me to stay outside.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."I faintly heard her say. So Alison is the girls name. Fitting.

Once she had come out of the classroom she started walking further down the hall beckoning me to follow her, "So Mr. Whittemore, you went to St. Peter's boarding school in Georgia?"She asked me.

"Yes, I did ma'am,"

"Well, we don't have time to talk about why you where there since this classroom is you're home room,"She says motioning to the classroom we had stopped in front of."However, If you have any problems or questions come and find me,"

Once she had finished talking we both walked into the class room whist she introduced me to the class,lass, this is our new student, Oliver Whittemore. Please do your best to make him feel welcome and I wan't no problems."She said the last bit looking at some of the boys in the room.

Going over to Lydia, who I saw was in my home room. I noticed she was sitting next to someone however, there was a desk in front of her where an incredibly good looking boy sat on his own. Sliding into the seat I failed to see the smirk Lydia gave me.

"Can I sit here?"I asked the boy hesitantly causing him to turn and face me.

"Sure,"Oh my God. His voice.

"I'm Oliver, by the way,"I said slightly laughing.

"I know,"He says before turning to face me.

"I'm Danny,"


End file.
